


Caffeine, Adrenaline, and Lactic Acid

by BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, Some Fluff, emeto, sick Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish/pseuds/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish
Summary: Oikawa hosts a post finals week pre graduation movie night for Seijoh.  And you know that thing where as soon as you make it through a chaotic time you get sick? That happens to Iwaizumi.  With a stomach bug.TW: emeto
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent for me, but I hope at least somebody else likes it. There will be 3 parts, and they should come out relatively quickly. Enjoy!

“I call the couch!” Yahaba called, vaulting himself over the back of a cushy couch. 

“You don’t get the whole thing to yourself!” Oikawa squealed, grabbing the remote and settling into the opposite corner of said couch. 

“Always claiming the best spots,” Hanamaki said, shaking his head. 

“Hey! There’s plenty of pillows and blankets and other places to sit! And it is my house.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” Hanamaki set himself against the couch on the floor next to Matsukawa, a fluffy blanket pulled up against them. 

The rest of Seijoh made their way into the living room, occasionally squabbling over the supposed best seats or who got to start with what snacks. Finals had just finished and Oikawa had invited the whole team over for one last get together, movie night specifically, before the third years officially graduated. 

“So what are we watching?” Iwaizumi asked, dropping heavily onto the couch next to Oikawa. 

The setter smiled. “I got that new monster movie! I know you wanted to see it. So did Mad Dog, Yahaba, Kunimi, though he would never admit it… and Makki loves to watch Mattsun squirm when anything slightly scary comes on!” 

“Oh come on!” Matsukawa complained from below. 

Iwaizumi cracked a grin. “Good choice for once.” 

He brought himself close to Oikawa, both teens wrapping an arm around the other and Iwaizumi laying his head against the taller teen’s shoulder. Everyone had thought for the longest time that Iwaizumi was significantly more dominant in him and Oikawa’s relationship, but over time it became apparent that was not the case. 

But Iwaizumi wasn’t just feeling particularly cuddly, though he most definitely was - he felt wiped out. Sure he had some late nights recently, but that’s what finals week mandates. (And he wasn’t alone in that - it was a hectic week with not enough sleep, too much caffeine, and sporadic late night stress workouts (hint hint wink wink Oikawa) for many of them.) But Iwaizumi had only grown more weary over the course of the day - a little dizzy and increasingly nauseous no matter how much he tried to rehydrate. He had hoped to be holding Oikawa and let his boyfriend lean on him, knowing he had spent just as many nights pouring over notes, but Iwaizumi probably would have already been asleep if it weren’t for the movie night. 

“Everybody ready?” Oikawa surveyed once him and his Iwa-chan were settled. 

There was a chorus of yeses, many surprisingly enthusiastic. 

“Perfect! Let’s go!” the now ex captain sang and started the movie. 

\- - - 

“Psst, Iwa-chan, want snacks?” Oikawa asked the boy on his shoulder, a bowl of goodies finally getting around to them. 

Iwaizumi grunted a decline and curled himself closer against Oikawa, pulling his legs onto the couch. 

“You sure? Kindaichi brought some good stuff,” Oikawa said, fingers delicately sifting through the variety of sweets in the bowl before waving something in a pink wrapper in front of his boyfriend’s face. 

“I’m sure.” 

“You okay?” It was a rare occasion for Iwaizumi to turn down food and Oikawa knew he definitely had not been fueling himself properly the past week. Though he was one to talk, having been eating inconsistently himself. 

“Yeah. Just a bit tired.” 

“Awwww, is Iwa-chan ready for bedtime already?” OIkawa said in a sweet kiddy voice. 

The bowl of sweets was nearly dumped everywhere as Iwaizumi popped Oikawa in the face with his free hand. 

“Rude!” 

“Hey lovebirds, shut it!” Oikawa felt a squeeze around his ankle as Hanamaki gave him a glare. 

The setter made a face, but quieted down. 

“Just fall asleep then. I’ll be your pillow,” Oikawa whispered. 

He picked up a loose starry blanket and laid it over him and Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa was expecting a response, whether it be a protest, grunt, another punch to the face, but Iwaizumi just slid his hand out from behind Oikawa’s back and further leaned into him. 

OIkawa smiled to himself. It was rare for Iwa-chan to even be half asleep when watching a movie (it was usually him who passed out), but he was just so adorable curled up against him, his warmth overflowing. He grabbed a handful of sweets and passed the bowl down to an increasingly impatient Hanamaki. 

\- - - 

At some point the former ace had slid from leaning on his shoulder to laying in his lap, and Oikawa would have found it adorable (Iwa-chan sleeping in his lap? That's a dream come true!), but something wasn't right. 

For one, Iwaizumi wasn't actually sleeping. Sure his breaths appeared even and relaxed like he was sleeping, Oikawa knew he wasn't; he was just trying to appear like he was. Second, he was curled in a ball, essentially the fetal position. Usually, he was one to lay out more relaxed to rest. Then there was the heat. Iwaizumi was a living furnace, and Oikawa definitely abused his boyfriend's warmth in the winter, often getting hit for wrapping icy fingers against any warm, bare skin they could find, but this was more than usual. Heat radiated from him, only being amplified by the blanket still wrapped around the two of them. 

Oikawa would have just waited to pester his boyfriend until everyone left, but then the shivering started. He could feel the shudders traveling through his body, hear the ever so subtle change in inflection of the spiker's breath with each wave. So he wasn’t waiting any longer. 

"Hey, you okay there?" Oikawa gently pushed on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

His body tightened and he let out a dismissive, half-assed groan. 

"Iwa-chan, I know something's wrong," Oikawa lilted softly. 

Iwaizumi turned over just enough to reveal his face to him. He had looked mostly fine earlier, albeit a little pale and tired looking, but so did everyone post finals. Now, his usual complexion had completely switched to ashen with brightly flushed cheeks, complete with a light sheen of sweat. 

"Feel kinda shitty, but it’s fine," he murmured. 

"Mmhm," Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement. He softly brought a hand to Iwaizumi's temple, gently placing the backs of his fingers against the damp skin. He already knew what he was going to feel, but for some reason he still felt the need to check. 

"It’s not fine, though. It feels like you may have a fever," the setter said softly, running his hand down his boyfriend's face before removing its contact. "Why don't we get up for a hot sec? Get you some meds in the kitchen, then you can get all sleepy on me again. Okay?" 

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, carefully examining Oikawa's face, now soft with concern, his fake smile masking nothing from him. The last thing he wanted to do was move. At all. His nausea from earlier had over tripled, gut now cramped and painful. His head pounded, feverish and foggy. And those shivers? They ripped through his body, leaving him exhausted and only further aggravating his already midsection. He wished he could have actually fallen asleep, but instead he was trying not to whine every so often, eyes refusing to truly close. The film he had wanted to see was long forgotten. Now by both him and Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi finally gave a soft noise of agreement and slowly began to pull himself upright. Oikawa slunk over the arm of the couch so as not to disturb everyone and cautiously guided Iwaizumi over after. The teen resisted the help at first, scowling at the extended hand, but eventually chose to take it, even if it was just for a moment. 

Oikawa walked slightly in front of Iwaizumi, leading the way to the kitchen. He pulled a seat out for the spiker, who promptly slumped into it. 

"Well you definitely look like shit," Oikawa finally said, booping Iwaizumi on the nose before turning around to rifle through a cabinet. 

"Goes with your personality," Iwaizumi grumbled. He dropped his head to the table, welcoming the coolness of the surface. 

"And here I am trying to help you!" 

The setter turned back around, thermometer in one hand, a bottle of something in another. He held the thermometer out to Iwaizumi. 

"Take it, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said after all he got was a dead look. 

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, but accepted the instrument. 

"Use it." Oikawa's voice was gaining a slight sternness to it, a tone Iwaizumi had only heard him use with kids when they were getting annoying. How insulting. 

Iwaizumi slid the thermometer under his tongue, maintaining a glower at his boyfriend, who only smiled and turned around to fill a cup with water. 

The instant the sheathed metal entered his mouth, he knew this was going to be a test of his constitution. His nausea skyrocketed, his body rejecting any idea of anything entering it. Saliva filled his mouth uncomfortably, a telltale feeling forming in his throat, a cold sweat breaking out. This stupid thing just might make him vomit on the spot. 

Oikawa had just turned back around to see Iwaizumi practically throw the thermometer down, a look of panic in his eyes, and bolt. Immediately, the cup in his hand was dropped to the counter and he rushed after. 

Oikawa was lucky Iwaizumi hadn't locked the bathroom door. Hell, the door wasn't even fully closed. The teen was shivering violently, white knuckling the edge of the toilet, breathing ragged. He hadn't thrown up yet, but it was obviously a matter of time. 

Oikawa quietly shut the door behind him and knelt next to his boyfriend. He brought a hand to his back, only for a pitiful "no" to be whined at him. Iwaizumi didn't move. Didn't move a hand to push him away. Didn't move to give him a death glare. He just stayed as still as he could, hunched over, gaze focused on the rim. 

Needless to say, Oikawa retracted his hand. 

"Can you speak?" He asked softly after a few moments of silence. 

"Enough," Iwaizumi murmured, not looking up. 

"It hurt that bad?" 

"I guess." 

Another moment of silence

"Where does it hurt?" 

"I know what you're thinking, but I already got my appendix out. Back in our second year at Kitagawa Daiichi." 

"Oh. Right," Oikawa's voice pittered out. 

"Still. If it's really this painful, shouldn't you go to the doctor?" 

Iwaizumi let out a breath. "This is what happens. You know that." 

Right. Oikawa had completely forgotten, somehow, and silently kicked himself on repeat for blanking on something so important. Iwa-chan had a strong stomach to a fault. When the whole team got food poisoning their first year at Seijoh, Iwaizumi had spent hours practically writhing in pain, well past everyone else, before his body finally gave in. (Then again, this was the first time Oikawa had seen Iwaizumi actually sick since then, and he hadn’t been in the most coherent state that last time, being very sick himself, so maybe it did make a little sense that he had forgotten until now.) 

"Right," Oikawa breathed. "Do you want to move to my room then? Get comfortable at least instead of shivering on the bathroom floor?" 

"No," Iwaizumi half whined, face scrunched in pain. "Could happen anytime now. And I don't think I could get there right now if I tried." 

"So you think you're going to?" 

"What's it look like, idiot?" 

He gritted his teeth after letting the words out, body giving a half-hearted lurch. 

Oikawa went to bring his hand to his boyfriend's back again, but quickly retracted it, remembering the refusal last time. 

He let out a groan and pressed his forehead against the rim, scrunching his eyes shut. Oikawa almost made a comment about all the butt germs Iwaizumi was now getting on his face, but he had a feeling now was not the time. The mood wasn't going to get lighter in this bathroom. Not anytime soon at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look! It’s part 2! If you were ignoring the TW (emeto), now is the time to stop ignoring it. Anyway, enjoy!!! :)  
> TW: emeto

"Do you -" Oikawa began to ask. 

"No" 

It had been maybe ten minutes, silent except for the occasional sharp breath when Iwaizumi was hit with a particularly strong cramp. And neither of the teens had moved. It was unlike either of them to be so still. Or quiet. No wonder Oikawa had tried to break the silence. 

"How long have you felt like this?" Oikawa tried again. 

"Thought I was just dehydrated and needed sleep. Only started getting bad a couple hours ago." The end of the soft sentence was cut off by a gasp as another shiver ran through Iwaizumi's powerful frame. 

"I see…” 

Well that went nowhere. 

“You know, this is what happens when you try to replace food, sleep, and sanity with coffee and pushups," Oikawa tried to lighten the mood. 

"You're the one who does that, not me." The words normally would have had bite to them, but Iwaizumi's tone was nearly flat and wobbly. 

Oikawa reacted like usual, though. 

"Nooo! My body is a temple." 

Iwaizumi momentarily cracked a smile. They both knew Oikawa tried to take care of himself, more than he used to, but he was still much too prone to overtraining for the claim to be true. 

"Sure." 

The silence returned, bringing the room back to a dark and stagnated realm. 

After what felt like eons (but was probably just another couple minutes) Oikawa tried one more time. 

"Do you want -" 

"No" 

Iwaizumi’s voice cracked, the refusal desperate and pitiful. It broke Oikawa’s heart. 

“Okay,” he said softly, gently running his hand through Iwaizumi’s dark hair. “Just know I’m right here when you need me.” 

_When _you need me.__

__Iwaizumi murmured a wordless thanks, and the room, yet again, returned to silence. Oikawa didn’t bother trying to fill the air._ _

__\- - -_ _

__Oikawa had no idea how much time was passing as he helplessly kept watch of Iwaizumi. All he could do, all Iwa-chan would let him do, was sit there, his presence being the only comfort he could give. Keeping quiet, watching his love sit crouched, on the verge of both tears and vomiting, was heart wrenching. But he’d rather be there for him, ready to help when the inevitable happened._ _

__The silence was broken with the murmurs of a ruckus beyond the closed door, triggering a groan of protest next to him._ _

__Right. All of Seijoh’s volleyball team was still camped out in the living room. And it was very possible the movie had ended._ _

__And knowing Makki and Mattsun, it was very possible somebody would come looking for him. Bad idea._ _

__The ruckus continued outside, accompanied by a short, sharp scream and laughter. What the hell were they doing?_ _

__Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi - he had somehow further tensed up, little sounds of discomfort escaping from behind closed lips. If it was possible, he looked even worse than when he had first stumbled into the bathroom._ _

__“Can you hang in there if I go shut them up?” Oikawa asked._ _

__“Please.”_ _

__Oikawa unfolded himself from the floor, knees cracking in the process, and placed a kiss on the top of Iwaizumi’s head. “I’ll be back in a sec.”_ _

__Once out, Oikawa brought the door as near to being closed as he could without actually closing it - he still needed to hear if anything happened to Iwa-chan after all - and bolted to the living room._ _

__The moment he entered the room, Oikawa put up his wall, switching his hiding-concern face with a friendly-but-serious one._ _

__Somebody had brought a slasher film._ _

__Mattsun looked terrified, as did Kindaichi. Makki was having a time and a half laughing to himself at the low quality graphics and holding his now koala of a boyfriend close. Yahaba was debating with Watari about _something _and kept bugging Kyoutani for defense. And Kunimi was just sitting there, having taken the bowl of sweets hostage, just watching contently.___ _

____Figures. Any other day, Oikawa would have loved to join in the ruckus, holding tight to Iwa-chan, while the latter huffed, pretending to be annoyed._ _ _ _

____But not tonight._ _ _ _

____“Alright, hate to break it to you, but the party's gotta end,” Oikawa said, walking up to the front of the room, shutting off the tv and flicking on the lights._ _ _ _

____There was a chorus of protests._ _ _ _

____“Can’t we just finish it?”_ _ _ _

____“You just disappeared, come on”_ _ _ _

____“We all know you just wanna fuck Iwaizumi.”_ _ _ _

____Oikawa went red at the last comment, nearly losing his facade, and received a couple laughs from the reaction._ _ _ _

____“Nooo. Well, not this time at least, but please. Something came up. We can finish this up next week, promise.” Oikawa smiled. Please just understand._ _ _ _

____“Where’s Iwaizumi right now, then?” Makki antagonized._ _ _ _

____“Not important,” Oikawa dismissed. “You can stay a little longer, but you at least need to be quiet. I’ll bake for next time, promise. I’ll give an update in the groupchat.”_ _ _ _

____Nobody needed to be told twice - Oikawa couldn’t cook like a normal person to save his life, but he had perfected quite a few baked goods._ _ _ _

____“We’ll hold you to it.”_ _ _ _

____“Thanks for the movie we actually finished.”_ _ _ _

____The team slowly began to pick themselves up._ _ _ _

____“Can you make sure everyone gets out okay?” Oikawa softly asked Mattsun._ _ _ _

____He nodded. “Of course. Is everything okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Should be. Thank you.” Oikawa was off down the hall before he could say anything more, only momentarily stopping to pick up the glass of water he had filled earlier._ _ _ _

____Iwaizumi was right where he left him. Still hunched over, body tense._ _ _ _

____“They’re headed out now. How are you feeling?” Oikawa said, setting himself back down._ _ _ _

____“Like I’m going to throw up, pass out, or both.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmmm,” Oikawa hummed, bringing his fingers to Iwaizumi’s overheated temple again. “You sure you don’t want to go to my room? Lie down? I’ve got fluffy blankets.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sure.”_ _ _ _

____“You’ve been like that for two hours now.”_ _ _ _

____No reply._ _ _ _

____“It can’t be comfy there,” Oikawa urged._ _ _ _

____Still no reply._ _ _ _

____“I’ll help you up.” Oikawa began to bring a hand to Iwaizumi._ _ _ _

____“No, now please shut up.”_ _ _ _

____Still stubborn as ever. Oikawa let out a breath._ _ _ _

____“Fine,” he said softly. “But I _will _carry you to bed if you’re still sitting here like this much longer.”___ _ _ _

______There was a grunt of annoyance, but they both knew that worst came to worst, he would carry him to bed whether he wanted to go or not._ _ _ _ _ _

______The silence returned._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- - -_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa must have started to zone out, because he nearly jumped when Iwaizumi suddenly snapped his head up._ _ _ _ _ _

______He made an indistinguishable whine with the movement and quickly pressed himself forward on shaky arms, abdomen curling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa immediately brought himself closer, placing his hand on his spiker’s sweaty back, as the first unproductive heave took control of Iwaizumi’s body._ _ _ _ _ _

______He gagged loudly, tears beading in his eyes from the force. His body heaved, contracted, gagged on repeat, but it was all dry._ _ _ _ _ _

______His stomach momentarily paused in its contractions and he let out an airy moan, strings of saliva dripping off his quivering lips, entire body shaking violently._ _ _ _ _ _

______Not even a full breath later, his body pitched forward with a finally productive heave, nearly banging up against the porcelain before Oikawa could stop him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Immediately, the setter took a firmer hold of his boyfriend’s shoulders, making sure to keep him from actually hurting himself, Violent retch after retch left him coughing and sputtering for breath, only bringing up pitiful amounts of bile for the amount they throttled Iwa-chan’s body. It was obvious he had barely eaten all day._ _ _ _ _ _

______One last heave overtook Iwaizumi, it finally fruitless again, before he collapsed into a sweaty, panting heap. He leaned into Oikawa for support and the taller teen continued to gently hold him. He ran his hand softly over his shoulder, letting him put his full weight into his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Feel any better, Iwa-chan?” OIkawa asked when he finally caught his breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eh.” He groaned and nuzzled into his setter, eyes closed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Awwww, poor baby...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not a baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Still rude,” Oikawa clicked his tongue dismissively. “Not sure you’re in much of a position to deny my claims.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Iwaizumi tipped his head up and glared._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anywayyyyy, you finally willing to get some rest? You definitely need it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just give me a second,” Iwaizumi murmured. He pulled off Oikawa a little and spat into the toilet bowl with a grimace, trying to escape the nauseating, bitter taste lingering in his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Here.” The setter placed the water he had brought in Iwaizumi’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______He murmured a thanks and promptly rinsed his mouth out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Drink some of it too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I will, just not right now. I’m not exactly interested in throwing up again that soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But you have to hydrate…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Iwaizumi set the cup down and slumped back against Oikawa._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Would you rather drink something else?” Oikawa began to run his hands through his ace’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want to stay just like this.” The statement was barely audible through Oikawa’s shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well that’s not going to happen. We are well overdue for leaving the bathroom.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______No reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Iwa-chan come on. You gotta drink something or else you’ll shrivel up and look even more like an old man. And even I’m getting all stiff sitting here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Iwaizumi groaned, but pulled himself out of his boyfriend’s lap. He knew what Oikawa was doing, bringing up himself for leverage, but it worked. He took a small sip of the water and looked Oikawa in the eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I call you Trashykawa for a reason,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But you love me anyway.” Oikawa stood up, knee cracking upon extension. He held out a hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.” Iwaizumi took his hand and made his way to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Or attempted to. His own knees promptly buckled and the next thing he knew he was in Oikawa’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- - -_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are so sick,” the setter murmured, gently carrying Iwaizumi to his room and depositing him on his bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“At this rate you are definitely going to catch this and be ‘so sick’ yourself,” he replied, laying on his side, still on top of the blankets. “I would have been fine on the couch.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa dropped a pair of sweatpants and a clean shirt next to his face. “Change. Who wants to sleep in sweaty jeans?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You completely ignored me, Stupidkawa.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa dramatically let out a breath. “I heard you, but you’re wrong. Now do you need a hand?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.” Iwaizumi pulled himself to a pseudo seated position and stripped his sweaty shirt, immediately tensing as his hot, damp skin was directly exposed to the air._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you say so. Be right back.” Oikawa disappeared out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______That dumbass. He was definitely going to catch whatever was knocking Iwaizumi off his feet and was only increasing his chances by _putting him in his own damn bed _. Iwaizumi laid himself back down, curling into a ball. Round one was done, but his body was already preparing for round two. Maybe more. It was going to be a long night.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Oikawa reappeared in the doorway, a glass of water in one hand and a cup of some electrolyte concoction in the other (Oikawa had this thing where he hated premade sports drinks, so he always made his own - something about them tasting like nuclear waste water and not having enough potassium). He toed his room’s trash can over to the bed and set the drinks on his desk before picking up Iwaizumi’s clothes with two fingers and tossed them in the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m gone for a minute and you go from bad to worse all over. Get under the covers, you’re shivering again.” Oikawa tugged at the blanket beneath Iwaizumi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Move me and I’ll throw up on you. Have fun with this thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oikawa looked at him questioningly, trying to determine how serious he was, before shrugging and producing a spare blanket, laying it over Iwaizumi. He nuzzled into the warmth and closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How’s that, baby?” Oikawa asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Iwaizumi murmured an indistinct reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What was that?” Oikawa began to change into comfier clothes himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not a baby.” The statement was nearly slurred, sleep finally starting to claim Iwaizumi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, you’re my little Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured, mostly to himself, and slid into bed next to the muscular teen. He ran an arm protectively over his shoulder, bringing him close. Iwaizumi made a small hum in pleasure, taking in his boyfriend’s scent and body heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tooru?” He said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s going to be one hell of a night. As of right now, I don’t think I’ll even be doing any actual sleeping. Are you sure you want to be here for it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. I’ll be right here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you.” Iwaizumi’s reply was barely a whisper, but the sound resonated strongly through Oikawa’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this part have excessive amounts of fluff? Probably, but why not.

Big surprise, Iwaizumi was right about it being one hell of a night. Sleep only came in maybe hour increments, separated by agonizing stomach cramps, increasingly unproductive vomiting, and just struggling to stay hydrated. And neither of them wanted to remember the 4 am incident. By the time dawn hit, both were exhausted and Oikawa was starting to get juuuust a little nauseated from all the retching. 

The two were woken mid morning by the vibrations and dinging of Oikawa’s phone. 

“Why can’t you just silence that thing?” Iwaizumi murmured, mostly asleep. 

“Mehhh,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue and opened the device in question. 

(23:04) Mattsun: The last of us are headed out. Hanamaki still thinks you’re fucking Iwaizumi since we can’t find you just an fyi

(23:09) Makki: Be grateful we tidied up the living room for you. Have fun ;)

(23:10) Makki: You better make more than just your favorites when you bake. I WILL hold you to that promise

(01:26) Makki: Everything okay? @Oikawa you’re never off your phone this long

(01:28) Mattsun: Finally giving up on thinking they’re fucking? 

(01:28) Makki: Nope

(01:29) Makki: But seriously, nothing from you (or you @Iwaizumi) after kicking us out? It’s starting to get concerning

The list of unread texts in the four person group chat continued for a little while longer. Oikawa made a face, deciding to deal with them later, and scrolled to find the most recent texts that had dared to wake them. 

(10:02) Mom: Hey! We are planning on leaving your sister’s in a couple hours so I’ll be home by dinner at the latest. Don’t forget to turn around the laundry and eat some real food! 

(10:02) Mom: Also, is Iwaizumi still with you? Mei contacted me saying he didn’t come home last night and can’t get ahold of him. 

“Shit. Iwa-chan, where’s your phone?” 

“What?” 

“Phone. Where?” 

Iwaizumi cracked open an eye, but he was obviously not fully awake. “Probably my pants? Why?” 

“Your Mom contacted my mom.” 

The spiker groaned. 

“I’ll take care of it, I just need your phone.” Oikawa went to get up. 

A hand grabbed his before he could even get to a seat. “Just use yours.” 

“I don’t have her number.” 

Iwaizumi immediately rattled off his mother’s phone number, nuzzling into his chest as Oikawa punched out a message. 

“Also, my mom is going to be home in a few hours… and Makki and Mattsun blew up the group chat.” 

“Great.” Iwaizumi dismissed. He closed his eyes, breath evening out almost instantly. 

Oikawa set his phone down and closed his own eyes. Even without having been the one who was sick all night, he was exhausted. Within minutes the two were drawn back to sleep by exhaustion, sickness, and the warmth of the other. 

\- - - 

The next time Oikawa woke, he found an Iwa-chan in his line of vision, watching over him. The teen still looked horrible - exhausted, pale with flushed cheeks, twin black eyes - but his gaze was fond, not just clouded with discomfort. 

“Hey. Feeling any better?” Oikawa asked, bringing a hand to Iwaizumi’s cheek. 

“A bit. You’re warm.” He shifted himself so his curled figure nestled even closer against Oikawa. 

“That’s because we’ve been sleeping up against each other and you are definitely still running a fever.” 

“Anything else new?” 

“Yeah. If you’re feeling better, we should try and get some food and medicine in you.” 

Iwaizumi groaned. “I’ll hydrate as much as you want, but I am not eating anything you cook today.” 

“Not even if it’s just heating up soup?” 

Iwaizumi was quiet for a minute. “Give me a little while. Then maybe. But only if you don’t add anything weird to it.” 

“I won’t,” he reassured. “And I’ll hold you to it.” 

Oikawa shifted upright, reaching over Iwaizumi to grab one of the half drunk cups next to the bed. 

“I’m going to go shower. When I get back, I want this to be empty.” He placed the cup in his now glaring boyfriend’s hand. 

“Stay here until it’s empty.” Iwaizumi brought himself partially upright, still leaned up against Oikawa, and gingerly began taking sips. 

The setter sighed, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. “Fine. But then I shower, you shower. We both stink.” 

Iwaizumi gave no comment - just continued to lean against Oikawa, slowly draining the cup of its contents. 

The two stayed like that in silence until Oikawa plucked the emptied glass from Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“There you go, baby. Now, showers.” He gently removed himself from the bed, tucking the blanket back around Iwaizumi. “Give a yell if you need anything.” 

“I will. Just be quick - I’d like an _actually _hot shower.”__

__“Don’t you worry.” Oikawa gave him a soft peck on the cheek and left, the sound of the shower turning on swiftly following._ _

__\- - -_ _

__Oikawa was heating up soup (as promised) when he heard heavy footsteps down the stairs._ _

__“Get your hot water?” he asked, turning around._ _

__“For once, yeah. Almost passed out from it, actually.” Iwaizumi appeared at the bottom of the steps in a pair of Oikawa’s sweatpants (a bit long, but definitely showed off his more muscular legs) and Seijoh blue shirt, hair still damp._ _

__“But you didn't, right?” The setter looked at him accusingly._ _

__“Of course not.” He wrapped his arms over Oikawa’s shoulders and leaned against his back, head in the crook of his neck. There was still unnatural heat, but at least his boyfriend smelled like himself again._ _

__“Hi,” Oikawa murmured with a soft smile._ _

__“Hi.”_ _

__“How’s your tummy? I’m heating up soup.”_ _

__“I can see that.” Iwaizumi paused for a moment. “It’s still pretty crampy and upset, but better than last night.”_ _

__“Better is good.” Oikawa poured the steaming soup into mugs. “Wanna see how much of a mess the team made? According to Makki they cleaned up, but I don’t believe him.”_ _

__“I don’t believe him either.” He let out a long breath. “But yeah, let’s go.”_ _

__Iwaizumi’s words implied moving, but he didn’t move at all himself; he just continued to lay there, nuzzled into Oikawa._ _

__After a moment showing no sign of moving on his own, Oikawa sighed. “You want me to carry you, Princess?”_ _

__One of Iwaizumi’s hands lashed out, smacking the setter in the jaw. “Of course not, Princess… just start walking.”_ _

__“Fine, fine… I just wanted to check.” Iwaizumi couldn’t see it, but Oikawa smiled - a real one._ _

__He awkwardly made his way to the couch (it’s pretty cumbersome walking with hot soup in your hands and a sick boyfriend putting half his weight on your back just because he can, okay?)._ _

__“They actually did clean up,” Oikawa said, pushing soup into Iwaizumi’s hands the moment he crashed onto the couch. “I was expecting it to look like a bomb went off in here.”_ _

__“No you weren’t. You were expecting all those stupid pink wrappers to be arranged in a smiley face or something.”_ _

__“Or something.” he settled himself down on the couch next to Iwaizumi. “Want to see if a game is on?”_ _

__“Sure. Just don’t be surprised if I fall asleep during it.” He leaned his head against his shoulder._ _

__“Hey, at least get some of that in you first.” Oikawa’s face went serious and he motioned to the soup in his hand._ _

__“No, shit.” He picked his head back up. “You better eat something too, though. You are not allowed to fuss over me if you don’t take care of yourself.”_ _

__“Don’t you worry, I made enough for me too.” the setter held up his own and smiled._ _

__Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the cheekiness, but a little smile tugged at his lips._ _

__The two quickly got through their meal and curled up against each other, Iwaizumi ending up asleep against Oikawa’s chest less than an hour later, breaths even, expression calm. With him finally in restful sleep, it didn’t take long for the setter to follow suit. It had been a long week and somehow even longer night. Hell, there were times he was genuinely scared for Iwa-chan. But he was going to be okay. And he could finally fully let himself drift off._ _

__\- - -_ _

__Mama Oikawa was not expecting the scene she was greeted with when she slid open the door. Both her son and his boyfriend were splayed out on top of each other on the couch, out cold. Several blankets were strewn across them, a couple mugs carefully tucked nearby, the tv playing something at low volume, a thermometer and bottle of ibuprofen laying randomly across the kitchen counter._ _

__She sighed. “I should have known: one of you always gets sick right after finals. Every year since junior high.”_ _

__She walked over and adjusted the blankets to cover them properly. For now they should get their sleep. Once they woke up, though, they were definitely going to be getting a scolding on taking care of themselves._ _

__

__One week later:_ _

__Iwa-chan (10:17): How the HELL are you the only one out of the whole team who didn’t catch that thing_ _

__Oikawa (10:17): I told you I wouldn’t ;)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed and I didn't waste your time!


End file.
